Jazz
by xKairix
Summary: "You know those movies where you see people late at night watching television with jazz music over the top as they're contemplating and pondering about life? I like to feel like I'm in one of them – it's a nice feeling"...light RainbellxZephyr  ramblings.


Just something I wrote when I had trouble sleeping during the school holidays. My sleeping cycle is horribly screwed and I ended up staying up til 7am (though I had originally planned on throwing an all nighter).

I spent most of the hours in the dark early hours of the morning writing stories - it was bliss. Lieing on my sofa and listening to soft jazz music whilst drinking hot chocolate and typing stories felt so magical! (I would love to do it more often but I have school coming up in the next few days or so.) But yeah, when I was coming up with story ideas, the whole atmosphere just reminded me of Resonance of Fate and their little apartment and I was so inspired! I haven't finished the game and I haven't played it for a few months so please excuse anything out of place - NOTE: the description of Vashyron in the first paragraph I came up with, though it does hold some truth relating to the actual game; it's a fanfic anyway, I can make stuff up as I please!

It's just a bunch of ramblings of an insomniac daydreamer and it really has no purpose or a specific direction but no matter I hope it's to your liking!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Resonance of Fate:  
><strong>

_Jazz._

...

...

...

Anxious and suffering from a lack of purpose to sleep (or perhaps that was just her excuse to not being able to fall asleep), Rainbell climbed out of the warm covers of her bed and made her way down the stairs. The iron stairs sent a sudden jolt of chill up her spine and her eyes, though not parched from a healthy ten hours of sleep each day, no longer stung. She knew that what she was wearing wasn't the best to be walking around in an apartment she shared with two other males (though it is quite interesting, she did admit) though she figured the old pervert had slipped away to the town's bar and was currently drinking in the very late hours of night. Whilst he never disclosed any personal information she knew after a few days of staying with the boys that he had a hard time sleeping (he complained it was the couch he was forced to sleep on whenever he was asked - Rainbell realised it was best to drop it) due to past troubles and would often sneak out to have a few drinks to forget his worries for just a little while. Really, she sighed, he shouldn't keep these things to himself. It might just end up eating him one day.

Even though she was in a simple white tank top and shorts, the chilly weather did not seem to bother her and she walked over to the outdated small television and turned it on. A late night soap opera was playing and she muted it. She then walked over to the small radio on a side table next to the sofa and adjusted it to a channel playing soft jazz music. The sad yet warm saxophone like lovers sitting within a dark lit restaurant made her feel giddy and she found her head swaying to the the light swinging upbeat of the snares and hi-hats; the keyboard running like mice up and down the black and white keys in syncopated time and the double bass like thick melted chocolate to smooth her soul. She knew what she was going to do next - yes, she loved this routine.

She lightly moved in time with the music to the small old kitchen in the dark corner of the house and filled the kettle she saw sitting on the bench top with water before sitting it onto the stove. While she waited, she search through the cupboards below for chocolate powder and a mug and spoon. She poured three great spoonfuls of chocolate powder into the mug and was surprised to see another mug being held in a hand not of her own. She suddenly became aware of the warm body behind her.

"Make one for me too," a low voice breathed into her ear. Really, were her knees getting all weak at some boy's voice breathing into her ear? Rainbell,Rainbell, what on heavens has happened to you.

"I didn't realize you were awake," she lightly commented. The boy behind her grunted and she felt his warm body disappear before feeling his piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Well I am," he replied with a sparkle in his eye. His eyes stared lazily at her from the counter top, head resting upon his hand, as she made their hot chocolate at ease. The edges of his lips tugged into a small smile as he noted the focused look in her glowing eyes. "Huh."

Rainbell looked up momentarily, "What?" She knew the boy didn't often laugh or show sincere amusement so she was puzzled as to what could be to amusing about her making hot chocolate. However, she was met with silence (As predicted, she mused grimly) but finished making the hot chocolate never the less.

"Carry these into the living room," she ordered as she swept pass him to the couch to submerge herself to the soft jazz music filling the room. She heard his huff but knew he would do as she had told him never the less. She took her mug from him without thanks and took a small sip of the treasured drink before letting out a sigh of content.

This is bliss, she thought to herself. She decided to ignore the extra weight to her left as the boy sat down beside her and leaned back to watch the muted television.

"Why are you watching this?" Zephyr asked bluntly, seeing flashes of close ups of a man and woman's face as they stood at opposite ends in an apartment talking about who knows what.

"You know those movies where you see people late at night watching television with jazz music over the top as they're contemplating and pondering about life? I like to feel like I'm in one of them – it's a nice feeling," Rainbell simply replied. Honestly, couldn't the boy understand?

Probably not, she concluded. Boys.

He said nothing in reply but his further shifting into a move comfortable position indicated to her that he enjoyed this new scenario. Whilst she was taking the time to savor the taste of warm cocoa on her tongue, she noted the boy had finished his within minutes. Typical.

"I'm not making you another one," she pointed out. His disappointment showed when his shoulders slumped ever so slightly but he stretched his arms up and sighed in content. She only just noticed the thin grey shirt he was wearing and the muscles from hard work and pain from Vashyron's training rippling underneath it.

Oh please Rainbell, don't tell me you're attracted to this silent angst-filled boy.

Whilst she was silently telling herself how disgusted she was at herself, she also noted the red checkered boxers he was wearing. She was about to scold him in her mind for being so careless around a girl before - she looked at herself - she realised that she wasn't too appropriately dressed herself.

From the corner of his eye, Zephyr caught her staring at him before looking at herself and had to suppress the rising smirk. "So what's with the get up?" he innocently asked, "Aren't you cold?"

Rainbell's face flushed several shades of red and nearly slapped him for ruining her peaceful time in indulging herself into jazz. "Really," she muttered under her breath, "did you have to ruin it?"

His eyes sparkled in amusement but he said no reply. He leaned back further and somehow ended up resting his head on the petite girl's shoulders. He took it that she didn't seem to mind considering she hadn't kicked him off from the couch and let his eyes back to the muted television. Interesting, there's now a couple standing up on the rooftop watching the moon and stars above. If he really wanted, he could take her up to the rooftop upstairs and also do a little reenactment. If he really wanted.

Rainbell was quite surprised when she felt the boy's soft hair tickle her cheeks and added weight on her shoulder but she let him off (Just this once, she thought to herself) and continued sipping her hot chocolate. When she was done, she took the mug from Zephyr's calloused hands and placed it along with hers on the side table. She allowed herself to settle deeper into the couch without disrupting the boy on her shoulder too much.

"When do you think Vashyron will be back?" she asked, making light conversation.

The boy grunted. "Who cares. Besides," he added, "he would probably annoy us for months if he were to walk in now."

"Which is why you should take your head off my shoulder in case he does," she lightly joked. She heard an annoyed sound emitting from the boy's throat but he made no indication to move. She sighed. Fine then, let us suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune if he does happen to walk in, she grumbled to herself.

She glanced at the clock. 5:19 AM. Why on earth was she not sleeping?

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she lightly poked the boy's head.

The boy shuffled before relaxing again. "Aren't you?" he mischievously countered.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy before shrugging the topic off. "Aren't you cold?"

"Are you?"

She had half a mind to shove the boy off the couch and take up the whole couch but she settled to hurt the boy within her mind.

"It's warm here," he muttered so quietly that she nearly missed it with all her mind bashing. "It's nice," motioning his head to the radio still quietly playing jazz music in the background.

Rainbell couldn't help but smile. Just like she grew on him, he grew on her and she let her head fall to rest upon his own. These quiet peaceful moments with him really warmed her heart.

"You know…"

She nodded with a smile on her face, urging him on.

His eyebrows scrunched up. "Your shorts are too short. Nice dot printted undies."

Her face flamed up in fury and this time she didn't not think twice about shoving the boy off her couch before storming up to her room.

"Don't you think I'll be making you more hot chocolate any time soon!" she yelled back at him. "I'm mad at you!"

Zephyr chuckled from the floor and rubbed his head. "Sure thing, woman," he yelled back, not bothering to contain his laughter. He turned his heard to the radio and laid back onto the floor.

Honestly, he should get her to do this more often - hot chocolate and a reason to be up close to her, not to mention a great kick from her reactions, he laughed.

...

...

...

Well? How was it? :3

If you're reading this, then I'm guessing you would have read it - if you liked it, i would very much like it from the bottom of my heart if you could review or fave! There aren't many Reasonance of Fate on this site which greatly saddens me and I'm willing to bet its the same for many others so I hope I can get this fic across to as many fans as possible.

Peace out~ Love you guys,

xkairix


End file.
